von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Michael Andreas Barclay de Tolly
Barclay de Tolly. 240px|right|Biblioteka Narodowa w Warszawie. Barclay de Tolly,Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. Kaiserlicher russischer General, zeichnete sich 1807 in dem Feldzuge gegen Napoleon einigemahl aus und wurde in den berichten öffentlich belobt. Gegenwärtig kommandirt er einen Theil der Armee gegen Schweden. Barclay de Tolly.. Barclay de Tolly,Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1811. General-Lieutenant, alt 50 Jahr, vom bürgerlichen Stande, besitzt viel Bravour, diente im letzten Kriege 1806 und 1807 unter Beningsen und hat sich mehrmals ausgezeichnet. Baron Barclay de Tolly. Oberbefehlshaber der dritten West-Armee.A.F. Rittgräff. Die Helden des Tages, oder biographische Notizen über die hervorstechendsten Personen der gegenwärtigen Zeitverhältnisse. Berlin 1813. Dieser als Mensch so interessante, als Feldherr so ruhmwürdigen Mann stammt aus einer alten Schottischen Familie, die seit einer Reihe von 800 Jahren durch wackere Patricier, Kriegsmänner und gelehrte glänzt. Als während der blutigen Unruhen der Schotten und Britten die meisten vornehmen Familien auswanderten, verließ auch die der Barclay ihre Vaterland, und breitete sich in verschiedenen Richtungen fast in allen Welttheilen aus, ohne den Nahmen ihres Stammes und Ortes beyzubehalten. Die Familie Barclay Baron de Tolly, aus der alten freyherrlichen Familie der Patricier herstammend, (der Nahme des freyherrlichen Schlosses ist Tolly,) verläugnete sich jedoch nicht, und lebt seit der Zeit ihrer Auswanderung, seit Anfang des siebzehnten Jahrhundertes in Rußland. Noch gegenwärtig heißt ein Strich zwischen Schottland und England Barclayshire, und man zeigt noch das Stammhaus dieser ehrwürdigen Familie. Wie in ihren Zweigen Grafen und Freyherren, tapfere und große Männer blühten, wie die Strafsons und Bayards ihren edlen Ursprung würdig bewährten, also hat ihn auch Barclay de Tolly auf der Bahn der Ehre und des Ruhmes durch seine Einsicht und Tapferkeit mannigfaltig beurkundet. Schon in den Feldzügen von 1806 und 1807 gegen die Franzosen hatte sich Barclay unter Bennigsen auf eine Art ausgezeichnet, die sein Talent als Ober-General deutlich genug ankündigte, und bald darauf würdigte der Kaiser Alexander seine militärischen Einsichten durch seine Ernennung zum Kriegs-Minister. Die Kenntnisse, welche Barclay in dieser Sphäre gleichsam nur theoretisch geltend machen könnte, sollten bald in eine lebendige Wirksamkeit übergehen: der Kampf mit Frankreich begann, und der Kriegs-Minister erhielt das Ober-Commando über die erste West-Armee, (bestehend aus sechs Corps der Generale Wittgenstein, Baggowut, Tutschkow, Schuwalow, Doctorow und Pahlen,) welches er mit abwechselndem Glücke führte. Unterm 6. und 7. Julius erließ Barclay von Moskau aus einen Tagsbefehl an seine Armee, in welchem er sie zur Tapferkeit und Beharrlichkeit aneiferte, und ein Schreiben an den Minister des Innern, das den Zweck hatte, die Bedenklichkeiten des Petersburger Publicums zu zerstreuen. Als er das Ober-Commando seiner Armee Kutusowen übergab, (der auch den Oberbefehl der Armee Bagrations übernahm,) trat er in das Gefolge des Kaisers. Nachdem ungünstige Erfolg die Zweckwidrigkeit des streng defensiven Planes, (entworfen von dem ehemahls in Preußischen Diensten gestandenen General von Phull, zu beweisen erschienen hatten, unternahm es Barclay de Tolly, ein neues, ganz offensives System aufzustellen, das dann, wie die folgenden Ereignisse es bewiesen, allenthalben um so kräftiger durchgeführt werden konnte, als es durch die Vereinigung der Barclayschen ersten West-Armee mit der zweyten unter Bagration, und späterhin auch durch Elementar-Zufälle unterstützt ward. Im Februar 1813 erhielt er an der Stelle des abgetretenen Admirals Tschitschagoff den Oberbefehl über die dritte West-Armee, mit der er nun gegen Sachsen operirt. Barclay de Tolly, russischer Feldmarschall. Der 25. May 1818. Historischer Militair-Almanach des 16. 17. 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Mit besonderer Hinsicht auf das letztere, und den oesterreichischen Kaiserstaat. Mit 15 Portraits, für Freunde der neueren und neuesten Kriegsgeschichte von Johann Ritter von Rittersberg. Prag bei C. W. Enders 1825. Eine alte schottische Familie ist das Stammhaus der Fürsten Barclay de Tolly. Sein Vater war Prediger in Liefland, sein Geburtsjahr 1760. Er diente mit Auszeichnung in den Jahren 1806 - 1807 gegen Frankreich, und 1808 in Finnland. Nachdem er durch seine Verdienste bis zum General der Infanterie stieg, wurde er im Jahre 1811 Kriegsminister, und blieb es bis 1813. Im Jahre 1812 befehligte Barclay de Tolly die sogenannte 2te Westarmee, und verlor die Schlacht bei Smolensk. Bei Eröffnung des Feldzugs in diesem Jahre commandirte er ein Reserve-Corps an der Weichsel. Nach Kutusows Tode und der Lützener Schlacht erhielt er den Oberbefehl über die russisch-preussisch-schwedischen Truppen. Nach der Völkerschlacht bei Leipzig ernannte ihn sein Kaiser zum Grafen. Nun zog er mit seiner Armee durch die Schweitz nach Frankreich, und am 1. April in Paris ein. An denselben Tage wurde er Feld-Marschall. Im Jahre 1815 führte er abermals 200,000 Mann mit Eilmärschen an den Rhein. Nach geendigtem Kriege erhob ihn Alexander in den Fürstenstand, und Ludwig XVIII. gab ihm das Grosskreuz des Ludwigsordens. Durch strenge Mannszucht seiner Truppen, und weise Verfügungen, die er zu ihrem Unterhalt traf, um die befreundeten und feindlichen Einwohner der Länder, durch welche sein Zug ging, möglichst zu schonen, hat er ein ehrenwerthes Andenken verdient. Er starb am heutigen Tage zu Insterburg in Preussen. Briefe über den Feldherrn Barklay de Tolly und seinen Plan zum Feldzug 1812. Dogorobuz, dem 14. Aug. 1812. Briefe über die neuesten Zeitereignisse, ihre Ursachen und ihre Folgen. Germanien, 1814. Ihr seyd in Eurem Petersburg sehr glücklich, meine Lieben. Der Kern von Rußland muß es empfinden, was Ihr in Euren Marmorpallästen zu sehn fürchtet. Unser Barklay de Tolly hat das Ungewitter hierher geleitet. Der Uebermacht konnte auch er nicht widerstehen, aber er hat dem Feinde so jeden Schritt streitig gemacht, und ihn zu so vielen Aufopferungen genöthigt, daß erst die spätere Zeit, jedoch nicht etwa eine sehr weit entfernte Epoche, lehren wird, was ihm Rußland unter den Verhältnissen, die einmal eintraten, alles schuldig ist. Es war den 8ten August, als die Bagrations Armee mit der des General en Chef, Barklay de Tolly, unter den alten Mauern von Smolensk glücklich vereinten. Da dieser Vereinigung vom Feinde jedes nur mögliche Hinderniß in den Weg gelegt worden war, so hatte die Freude darüber keine Gränzen. Ein kleiner Vortheil gleich unmittelbar nach ihr, schien gleichsam die Freude zu besiegeln. Man überfiel den sorglosen General Sebastiani bei Inkowo, der durch seinen Unfall an der Düna noch lange nicht gewitzigt genug war, und brachte ihm einen nicht geringen Verlust bei. Der Obergeneral machte sich nun gar auf den Weg, um der feindlichen Armee die Spitze zu bieten. In seinem Plane lag nun das, wie die Folge nachher lehrte, eigentlich nicht; als wollte er das ganze französische Heer aufreiben. Barklay de Tolly muß das Geschick des Fabius Cunktator theilen. Er konnte sein Vaterland nicht retten, als daß er für den Augenblick seinen Ruhm aufs Spiel setzte. Aber lange wird es nicht dauern, und wir werden sehen, daß ihn Rußland gerade, wie ehemals Rom diesen Gegner des Hannibals, ehren wird. Wie Smolensk verloren ging, wißt Ihr aus den Bülletins *). Zum Theil sollt Ihr noch einiges am Schlusse dieses Briefes erfahren. Weniger dürftet Ihr aber so mit dem bekannt seyn, was Rußland alles dem alten Barklay de Tolly verdankt, der wenig Tage nachher, in dem Augenblick, wo ich Euch schreibe, theils vor Mißmuth, theils vor Schwäche, die das Alter wie die sehr natürliche Kränklichkeit nach solchen Strapatzen begründet, eine Zeitlang den Schauplatz verließ. : *) Nämlich den russischen. Ich hole dabei etwas weit aus **). : **) Die Nachrichten darüber sind noch meistentheils ganz unbekannt. Einen Theil derselben hat die Zt. f. d. el. W. aus der Quelle, welche uns floß. : d. H. Barklay de Tolly's Familie stammt aus einem altadelichen Hause in Schottland her. Seit der Revolution, die dieses Königreich zerrüttete, existirt nur noch ein Zweig dieser Familie in Liefland, woselbst auch unser jetziger General der Infanterie Barklay, geboren wurde. Sein Vater war nämlich, nachdem er als russisch kaiserlicher Lieutenant den Dienst quittirt hatte, Besitzer eines ansehnlichen Ritterguts daselbst im Walkschen Kreise, kam aber theils durch übergroße Gutmüthigkeit, theils durch Unglücksfälle um sein ganzes Vermögen, so, daß es um die Erziehung seiner Kinder, die aus drei Söhnen und einer Tochter bestanden, äußerst mißlich ausgesehen haben würde, wenn sich nicht wohlthätige Verwandte ihrer angenommen hätten. Barklay de Tolly hatte das Glück, vom Brigadier von Vermoulen der Pflegesohn zu werden. Im siebenjährigen Kriege gebildet, vom vortrefflichsten Herzen, hatte dieser zweite Vater auch den aufgeklärtesten Verstand, und der Knabe, der Jüngling genoß auf diese Art die beste Erziehung. Zu den Zügen, die ihn späterhin das ganze Leben hindurch verehrungswerth machten; hoher Sinn für Rechtschaffenheit, unerschütterliche Treue und Ergebenheit gegen seinen Monarchen, gegen sein Vaterland, rastloses Streben nach Kenntnissen, feste Religionsüberzeugung, die indessen keinesweges an Aberglauben gränzt, oder sich auf Bigotterie stützt, und seltene persönliche Tapferkeit; zu diesen Zügen, sag' ich euch, wurde schon damals der Grund gelegt. Barklay de Tolly besaß alle die hier angedeuteten Vorzüge in so hohem Grade, daß er nie andere zu verdrängen suchte, und doch von allen Andern immer bemerkt wurde. Er konnte nicht einmal Andere verdrängen; es fehlt ihm nämlich an einer Gabe, die die Größe seiner wahren Verdienste um so mehr empor hebt. Er ist nicht Hofmann, er wußte nie, was das heißt: nach Protektion zu haschen. Nur durch seinen Diensteifer, durch unablässige Erfüllung seiner Pflichten fand er Gönner, als er denen bedurfte, und überließ es dann ihnen, ihm dahin zu stellen, wo sie es am zweckdienlichsten fanden. Es war im Jahr 1769, als er als Wachtmeister bei einem Kuirassirregiment in Dienste trat, und natürlich ist diese Epoche zu weit entfernt, um etwas Genaueres zu wissen. In den Feldzügen 1788 und 1789 gegen die Türken, und 1790 gegen die Schweden, so wie in den Jahren 1793 und 1794 gegen die Polen, zeichnete er sich desto mehr aus. Als Okzakow gestürmt wurde, sah die Armee mit Staunen, wie er mit einer Kälte, die so groß, als die des Wintertages war, an welchem es Suwarow nahm, immerwährend frische Grenadiere herbeiführte, und Fliehende wieder unter ihre Fahnen sammelte. Suwarow zollte ihm die größten Lobsprüche über sein Benehmen. Der Georgenorden und Wladimirorden 4ter Klasse und bedeutendes Avanzement war bereits der Lohn dafür. 1806 sollte er nun als Generalmajor die Avantgarde des Benningschen Heeres in Polen an der Weichsel führen. Er rückte an der Spitze der erstern bis Plock vor, vereinte sich mit dem Generallieutenant Lestocq, der die Preußen kommandirte, bei Thorn, und hielt sich hier so lange unter machen kleinen Gefechten, bis die Franzosen Warschau besetzt hatten, und er nun den Befehl erhielt, hinter die Wkra zurück zu gehen. Am 24/12 Dezemb. wurde er in dieser Linie von einer großen Uebermacht angegriffen, allein er behauptete sich als Mann darin, der nur das Interesse des Oberfeldherrn kannte, nicht das persönliche Geschick vor Augen hat. Erst am Abend spät erfuhr er, daß Napoleon bei Modlin die Weichsel passirt sey, und den General Graf Ostermann Tolstoi mit seiner Division von Tschernova bis Strokotschin zurückgeworfen habe, so, das seine ganze linke Flanke tournirt war. Jetzt blieb nun freilich nichts übrig, als in der Nacht den Rückzug auf dieselbe Linie anzutreten, wo er auch schon die Division von Ostermann Tolstoi antraf. Der General Benningsen vereinte seine Truppen bei Pultusk, und Barklay de Tolly bekam wieder den schwierigen Auftrag, so wie dort vorher die Wkra, jetzt den Posten bei Strokotschin zu behaupten, und zwar wenigstens so lange, bis alle, zum Theil in weiten Kantonirungen zerstreut liegenden, Truppen des rechten Flügels in ihre Position eingerückt seyn würden. Bis dahin sollte er die Avantgarde, dann aber die Arriergarde machen, und bei Pultusk dem Gros der Armee sich anschließen. Den 26sten hatte er sich dieses gefährlichen Auftrags trefflich entledigt; er rückte in die Schlachtlinie an diesem Tage vor, und wurde auf dem rechten Flügel derselben aufgestellt. Die Schlacht von Pultusk, und wie blutig sie war, ist bekannt. Er selbst sollte an ihr den rühmlichsten Antheil haben. Napoleon machte gegen den rechten Flügel, als alle andere Punkte bereits vergebens gestürmt waren, die wüthendsten Angriffe, um ihn zum Weichen zu bringen. Sie wurden kalt abgewiesen. Warum der Rückzug denn doch erfolgte, liegt in Umständen, die wir nicht noch einmal her erzählen wollen. Barklay bekam wieder den ehrenvollen und gefährlichen Auftrag, die Arrieregarde zu machen. Der Marsch ging über Roszanna nach Tykotschin. Die Armee ging nun, rechts ab, nach Preußen, und vereinte sich mit den preußischen Truppen, mit der Armee des Generals Grafen v. Buxhoefden. Barklay deckte ihr ununterbrochen den Rücken gegen einen eben so kühnen, als tapfern, vom günstigen Erfolg aufgeblasenen Feind, bis sie in der Richtung von Wisna, Bem, Arvis, Rea, Wartenburg, Allenstein und Osterode ankam. Bei Johannisburg, Seeburg, Paffenheim und Hohenstein hob er feindliche Posten auf; seine Kosaken streiften bis in die Gegenden von Nidenburg, Willenburg, Galgenburg, Neumark xc. Der linke französische Flügel war bis an die Weichsel zurück. Die erbärmliche Jahreszeit hatte den lebhaftetsten Wunsch erregt, wenigstens fur einen Monat Winterquartiere beziehen zu können; allein Napoleon dachte daran nicht, und aufgefangene depeschen meldeten, daß er keine andere Absicht habe, als mit seiner Hauptmacht über Willenburg vorzurücken, und die russisch-preußische Armee in der linken Flanke umgehen zu wollen. Benningsen beschloß also, bei Jankova sich zu conzentriren. Barklay de Tolly erhielt den Befehl, sich zwischen Allenstein und Passenheim aufzustellen, den Feind, so lange und so viel es möglich war, aufzuhalten. Mit dem besten Erfolg that er das. Am 2ten Febr./21sten Jan. 1807 schlug er sich den ganzen Tag herum. Es war in der Gegend von Allenstein. Erst in der Nacht, als ihn der Feind bei Wartenburg mit einer Colonne umging, zog er sich näher auf die Hauptarmee zurück. Am nächsten Tage gab es aus gleichem Grunde neue bedeutende Gefechte, worin er den Platz gegen den weit überlegenen Feind behauptete. Am 4ten Februar ging die russich-preußiche Armee nach Eylau zurück. Er deckte immer ihren Marsch, wobei er wieder heftige Gefechte, besonders bei Jankova und vor Landsberg, hatte. Am letztern Orte kam ihm beinahe die ganze französische Armee über den Hals, er hatte bedeutende Einbuße, aber es gelang ihm doch, die Uebermacht so lange zurück zu drücken, so lange aufzuhalten, zu beschäftigen, bis die ganze Armee angekommen, Posto gefaßt, und hinter Eylau eine Stellung eingenommen hatte. Am 7ten Febr./26sten Jan. gegen Abend war sie in diese eingerückt. Die Franzosen hatten bereits Eylau eingenommen. Barklay de Tolly erhielt Befehl, sie daraus zu vertreiben, und eine Armeedivision, die 4te, sollte ihn dabei unterstützen. nach einem schweren Kampfe, wobei er selbst bedeutend verwundet wurde, gelang ihm dieses. Auf ähnliche Art zeichnete er sich noch während des ganzen Feldzugs aus, und der dritte Grad des Wladimirordens, der zweite des preußischen rothen Adlerordens, die Würde eines Generallieutenants, und der Oberbefehl der 6ten Armeedivision waren die Belohnungen dafür. Noch war er nicht gänzlich von seiner Wunde wiederhergestellt, als er schon im Mai 1808 nach Schwedens Finnland geschickt wurde, um ein feindliches Corps, das bis an die altfinnländische Gränze vorgerückt war, zu vertreiben, und nach einigen Gefechten bei Jorois, Warthaus und Kopio ward der Feind von ihm gezwungen, sich hinter die Seen von Kopio zurück zu ziehn. Die geschwächte Gesundheit erlaubte ihm nicht, jetzt länger zu bleiben. Er mußte um Urlaub bitten, und erst im Frühjahre 1809 konnte er abermals ein Commando bei Wesel übernehmen, wo die Truppen über den gefrornen botnischen Meerbusen unter ihm nach Umeo vordrangen. Eine der denkwürdigsten, kühnsten Thaten, die nur mit dem Zuge des großen Kurfürsten von Brandenburg über das gefrorne Haf Aehnlichkeit hat, jedoch weit darüber geht! anhaltend und strenge war die Kälte, die Eisfläche des Meeres, mit einer dicken Schneehülle bedeckt, war unabsehbar. Am Tage mußte der Compas und in der Nacht der Gestirnte Himmel zum Wegweiser dienen. Zwei Nächte hindurch campirten die Truppen auf den gefrornen Gewässern des Meerbusens, und in der dritten auf denen der Mündung des Umeostromes. So kühn, wie der Marsch war, so wichtig waren auch die Folgen davon. Der schwedische General Kronstädt mußte sich bis ins Innere des Mutterlandes zurück ziehen, und dem Corps des Generals Griepenberg war gar der Rückzug aus Tornäo versperrt. Mit Mühe machte ihm der erstere Luft, um nur nicht gefangen zu werden. Die in dem nämlichen Augenblicke beinahe erfolgte Thronveränderung vereitelte die wichtigsten Folgen, die die ganze Expedition würde gehabt haben, und Barklay de Tolly erhielt den Befehl, sogleich alle Feindseligkeiten einzustellen. Nur eine Freude hatte er noch, von seiner kühnen That. Ueberall erhielt er nämlich die ungeheuchelsten Beweise des Dankes für die gehegte strenge und gute Mannszucht! Kaum war er in Wasa angelangt, als ihn unser Kaiser zum General der Infanterie ernannte. Bald darauf übernahm er das Commando der ganzen finnländischen Armee, und wurde General-Gouverneur des von ihm besetzten, eroberten Landes. Der Friedenstraktat von Friedrichshamm machte dem Kriege ein Ende; Barklay de Tolly hatte nun Zeit und hinlängliche Muse, sich den Angelegenheiten des ihm anvertrauten Länderstrichs zu widmen, und die Absichten des gütigsten Herrschers kennend, durch Gründung des Wohlstandes, durch Beförderung der wohlthätigsten, wie der besten Anordnungen, neue Verdienste zu erwerben. Er entwarf eine Constitution, die ganz im Sinne der alten, im Lande gewöhnlichen, Sitten, Gebräuche, Gesetze war; er hielt auf die strengste Mannszucht im Heere, Gerechtigkeitsliebe und menschenfreundliches Betragen machte dem Finnländer bei der neuen Herrschaft unmerklich vergessen, daß er Schwede gewesen war. Mit Banden der Liebe, des Vertrauens fühlte er sich an den neuen Monarchen, an das neue Vaterland gefesselt. Der Alexanderorden belohnte ihn für dies alles, und im Anfange des 1810ten Jahres wurde er nach St. Petersburg berufen, um die Stelle eines Kriegsministers zu übernehmen. Nur das Gefühl des Gehorsams konnte ihn die glücklichsten Tage aufgeben lassen, die er, so lange er lebte genossen hatte. Mit aufrichtigem Bedauern verließ er Finnland; mit schwerem Herzen ging er an seinen neuen Posten. Er hatte es mit einer Nation zu thun gehabt, die er nicht nur mit den Waffen, sondern auch mit Wohlthaten besiegt hatte, die im fernen Norden Europas, wenig bekannt und doch äußerst brav, bieder, achtungswerth ist, und Beweise genug bekommen, daß man ihn kenne, schätze, ehre, liebe, daß man ihm mit Dankbarkeit ergeben sey. Die Stelle eines Kriegsministers in Rußland ist mit so vielen Arbeiten überhäuft, und erfordert so manche rücksichtslose Anstrengung, daß sie zu den beschwerlichsten, wie zu denen gehört, wo auch der Beste es unmöglich Allen zu Danke machen kann. Barklay de Tolly zumal war zu gerade, zu strenge, wo es auf die Pflicht ankam, zu thätige, um nicht sagen zu können, daß sie ihm vielleicht mehrere Jahre des Lebens verkürzt hat. Ihr müßt hier nicht erwarten, daß ich Euch Dinge als Beweis davon aufführe, die nur der Geheimschreiber seines Kabinets beurtheilen könnte. Aber Ihr werdet Euch an das erinnern, was, wenn nicht der ganzen Welt, doch euch in Petersburg bekannt genug ist. In den zwei Jahren, seit welchen er das Ruder führte, wurde die Armee fast um die Hälfte vermehrt, ob schon der Krieg mit der Türkei ihm immerfort Hindernisse in den Weg legte, die jeden Andern davon abgeschreckt hätten. eine zweckmäßige Organisation in allen ihren Theilen, ein neues Kriegsreglement, eine bessere Verfassung des Quartiermeister- und Ingenieurswesens waren eben so viele Früchte, die die Armee davon sah. Der Geist der Truppen wurde veredelt, gehoben. Die Desertion, die nicht ganz selten war, verlor sich wieder. Der Offizier wurde gebildeter, unterrichteter, aufgeklärter. Verfallene Festungen wurden ergänzt, erweitert, stiegen aus ihren Ruinen empor. Neue wurden erbaut. Kriegsbedürfnisse aller Art erneuerten, häuften sich in ihnen. Kurz, Rußland, das in Tilsit alle Ursache hatte, mit Napoleon keinen Krieg zu wünschen, stand schon 1811 in voller Riesenkraft da, und war bereit, schon da den Kampf auf Leben und Tod, wenn es auch mit der größten Macht seyn müßte, zu beginnen, zu bestehen, ohne den Untergang fürchten zu müssen. Wenn die ungeheure Macht Napoleons vernichtet wird, was in diesem Augenblick noch nicht der Fall seyn kann, so ist dies ursprünglich in Barklay de Tolly's eben so festem, als sichern und sich gleichbleibendem Benehmen, ehe der jetzige Krieg ausbrach, zu suchen. Was noch geschehen wird, die Lorbeeren, die sein Stellvertreter ärndten kann, sie alle sind ursprünglich in der Organisation, in der Verwaltung zu suchen, die das Heer erhielt, seitdem er das Ruder der obersten Angelegenheiten ergriff. Ihr sagt vielleicht, er war hierbei nur das Werkzeug des mächtigen Kaisers! Durch ihn ließ Er seinen Willen, seine Anordnungen ausführen! Gut, ich gebe es Euch zu. Aber ehrt denn seine Thätigkeit, seine unermüdete Selbstaufopferung und Selbstverleugnung aller persönlichen Rücksichten. Ich komme jetzt auf die Dinge, die unter Euren Augen vorfielen. Im Anfange dieses Jahres wurde er zum kommandirenden General der ersten Westarmee ernannt, die zugleich als die Hauptarmee angesehn werden mußte. Die wichtigste Periode seines Lebens ward hierdurch begründet. Für ewige Zeiten muß sein Name merkwürdig bleiben. er sollte nun also im ersten Kriege commandiren, der unmittelbar zwischen Frankreich und Rußland ausbrach, einen Krieg, der vor einem Jahrhundert in das Reich der Chimären gehört hätte, wo man in Frankreich kurz vor Peter dem Großen die erste russische Gesandtschaft erhielt. Ich kann mich nicht enthalten, Euch das Nähere von dieser mitzutheilen. Zeitungsnachrichten. frame|Feldmarschall Fürst Barclay de Tolly. :1812 Mitau, den 29sten März. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 79. Montag, den 1. April 1812. Gestern, gegen Abend, passirten Se. Excellenz, der Herr Kriegsminister, General der Infanterie, Oberbefehlshaber der ersten Westarmee und Ritter, Barclay de Tolly, auf der Reise von St. Petersburg nach Wilna, durch unsere Stadt. Quellen. Barclay de Tolly Barclay de Tolly Barclay Barclay de Tolly Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay Barclay